The Destruction of Viper's Grotto
Pixie and Dixie led Viper back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Viper asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Pixie said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Dixie pointed ahead and Viper gasped in amazement at the statue of Crane. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Viper exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Viper said dreamily as she slithered around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Crane, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Viper then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Kaa in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Kaa!" Viper exclaimed. Pixie and Dixie hid quickly. Rabbit was a few feet behind Kaa. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kaa said angrily. Viper bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Kaa, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal bird from drowning?" Kaa demanded. "Uncle Kaa, I had to!" Viper said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Viper, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Kaa scolded. "He would have died!" Viper protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Kaa shouted. "You don't even know him!" Viper snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Kaa shouted. That did it for Viper, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE KAA, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Viper gasped and covered her mouth. Pixie, Dixie, and Rabbit gasped as well. Kaa looked stunned. "No!" Kaa gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely, Viper? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Viper shouted. "So help me, Viper, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Kaa said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Kaa's Keyblade glowed. Rabbit, Pixie, and Dixie gasped and ran for cover. Depite Viper's pleas, Kaa destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE KAA, NO!!!" Viper shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Viper looked down and began to sob into her face. Kaa's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Rabbit walked over to Viper and said, "Look, Viper. I..." "Just go away." Viper said, sobbingly. Rabbit, Pixie, and Dixie sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the young snake was weeping. Suddenly, Arthur and Cecil got inside the grotto and saw Viper crying in sadness. "Poor, poor snake." Arthur said. He and Cecil went over to Viper. Viper was crying. Artur began to cry. Cecil began to cry. Viper, Arthur, and Cecil were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction